The Misora Kitty Rescue
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: A Diamond and Pearl Magic Dimension special episode. When Riiko finds an abandoned and abused kitty, she decides to set off on a city-wide adventure in the hopes of finding out who’s behind all of this...


_Izawa household, 2:47 AM..._

After a rather exhausting day, one Riiko Izawa hoped to get some well-deserved sleep. After all, fighting off Gaul had been pretty tiring recently.

So, she was noticeably ticked when she heard something tapping on her bedroom window at almost three in the morning.

Silently, Riiko climbed out of bed, threw on her nightgown, and proceeded towards the window, hoping that it wasn't that boy who's been stalking her these past few weeks.

"I'm gonna pound him if he's trying anything," Riiko sleepily stated to nobody in particular. Once Riiko opened the window, however, she didn't see anyone.

"Wha?"

A soft mew caught her attention. Riiko looked down, only to notice a cat, no older than two, standing by her window.

"Oh, aren't you adorable?" Riiko cooed, picking the cat up and cradling it in her arms.

It was just then that the cat started meowing in pain, as if it were struggling to tell Riiko something.

Riiko gently set the kitty down onto her dresser, her hands going to the control dial of her Magic Bracer. Riiko turned the dial until the little screen showed what appeared to be a speakerphone. Pressing the dial down, Riiko held her Magic Bracer towards the cat. As it meowed, words could be heard coming from the Magic Bracer, translating what the cat was trying to convey.

"_I'm so glad I found you... I really need your help!!"_

"MY help?" Riiko wondered. "Is something wrong?"

All of a sudden, Riiko noticed why the cat was in so much pain; there were bruises all over its fur.

"Who did that to you?" Riiko wondered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(They say that those who can't do, teach.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl Magic Dimension  
_This Chapter: October 10th, 2008  
Summary: In the sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_, when Nick's parents are attacked by a mysterious marauder known only as Gaul, the Ape King, the Ojamajos will have to come together for one final adventure, because Gaul has wicked designs on this world...  
On Today's Episode: When Riiko finds an abandoned and abused kitty, she decides to set off on a city-wide adventure in the hopes of finding out who's behind all of this...  
Author's Note: I'm still working on the main story as well, in case you're wondering. I'm just going to take a break from that, since I'm going on vacation on Sunday. I'm giving you this so you fans of the story can have something to read while I'm away.

Disclaimer (just in case): _Ojamajo Doremi_ is copyright Toei Animation. This story, Nick, Haruka, Ichiyou, Riiko, and Yumi are copyright S.P.D. Gold Ranger, circa 2008.

One more thing: This series is going to be dedicated to my father, who passed away just recently.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Special Chapter 2: The Misora Kitty Rescue

"Who would do such a thing to someone so adorable?!" Riiko wondered after the cat had explained everything. She couldn't believe that someone would be cruel enough to snatch such an adorable pet and subject them to god only knows what kind of torture.

"I was taken from my family and just barely escaped the madman's house with my life. I tore through the city, hoping that there was someone who could help me..."

"You're lucky I was awake," Riiko stated. "Most of Misora isn't usually up at three in the morning."

The cat nodded. _"I sense a powerful, kindred spirit within you. I hope you can help me and my brethren with this injustice."_

Riiko punched the air triumphantly. "Don't you worry. I'll find this jerk and we'll bring him to justice. For all those poor, abused kitties out there!!"

"I can lead you to his hideaway. Follow me."

Summoning all of its strength, the cat went for the window and leaped through the opening.

"Just gotta make sure my little brother doesn't wake up," Riiko stated to herself. "He'll never let me hear the end of it."

Deciding to shake it off for the moment, Riiko followed the cat through the window, hopping off of her roof and landing safely on the ground.

And so, the city-wide chase began.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With her nightgown flapping in the breeze, Riiko followed the kitty she'd rescued all over the city, through alleyways, between building rooftops (Riiko was very athletic, as was the cat, quite surprisingly) and right over toppled trash cans to a massive leap over a seven-foot fence. Every obstacle leapt brought the unusual duo one step closer to their destination.

However, this streak of good luck was not to last, because as Riiko and the cat entered another alleyway, two vicious-looking dogs appeared on the scene, their sharp teeth bared and ready to attack the feline at a moment's notice.

One of the dogs barked continuously, obviously trying to talk. Riiko wasted no time in activating the translator function on her Magic Bracer.

"_We found you at last, Julie,"_ the first dog stated.

"_If you come with us now, we promise we won't harm you,"_ the second dog responded.

"_NO!! I'm NEVER going back!!"_ the cat, now properly identified as Julie, shot back. _"I don't ever want to go back to that hell again!!"_

The first dog let out a low growl. _"Well, I guess that's it, then. We offered you a chance to return peacefully, but you leave us no choice, Julie."_

Julie backed up in fear, knowing what these dogs were about to do to her.

The first dog leapt forward, his teeth bared. Julie let out a loud meow of despair...

...but she didn't feel any teeth sinking into her skin.

She tilted her head up and noticed that Riiko had just dashed in front of her, the brown witch apprentice shielding her from the attack.

Riiko shivered as she tried to ignore the searing pain in her left leg where the dog's teeth were inserted. She quickly pried the dog's teeth out of her skin and covered her wound up, standing her ground.

"_Just one more obstacle to crush on the way to our master's ultimate plan,"_ the first dog stated, charging for Riiko again.

This time, the brown witch was ready, thrusting her hands forward and unleashing a powerful pulse wave that knocked the two guard dogs away.

"RUN FOR IT, JULIE-CHAN!!" Riiko exclaimed, dashing off and leaping over the nearby fence. Julie used her feline reflexes to hop from trash can to trash can until she'd achieved enough height to make the leap herself.

Once they were safe, Riiko found that Julie was rubbing against her face.

"_That was amazing!! Where did you learn to do that?"_ Julie wondered.

Riiko instantly blushed at the affectionate treatment. "It's a really long story, Julie-chan. I'll tell you once we've taken care of that little bastard who did this to you."

Julie nodded, continuing to lead the way to where she'd been held hostage.

"Whoa. Does that freak really need such a large house?" Riiko teased, holding Julie in her arms as she walked inside. "The rent on this place must be astronomical!!"

Riiko giggled at her own joke, but was quickly silenced when she saw what adorned the cages that filled the room: cats of all sizes, types, and ages, meowing loudly while trying to escape from their inevitable fates.

"My god..." was all Riiko could say. The more she stared at this atrocity, the more she wanted to kick the ass of whoever was responsible for this.

"I see you're curious about my little project," someone stated. Riiko didn't even have to turn around to figure out that the person speaking to her was responsible for everything.

"Look, why the hell are you doing this?!" Riiko demanded. "These cats never did anything to you!!"

"These ones didn't, but they will pay all the same," the man stated. "By the way, you may call me Satsujin Ayatori."

Riiko perked up at this name. "You... so YOU'RE the Cat's Cradle Murderer from the news, aren't you?!"

Satsujin smirked. "I see you catch on quick. For someone who grew up in the States, you're pretty good with Japanese."

This nearly made Riiko flip out. "How'd you know I was born in America?!"

Satsujin laughed softly. "I know more about you than you think, Riiko Izawa. Perhaps you do not remember me?"

Riiko began wondering what this nutjob was babbling about... when it all fell into place. "Jeremy?" Riiko was referring to one of her best friends back when she lived in America. "No... YOU can't be the murderer..."

"That name means nothing to me anymore," Satsujin answered. "A wild alley cat took my mother's life two years ago. That means these cats must pay for the sin their kind committed."

That was all Riiko could stand. "You've changed, Jeremy. The handsome boy I became friends with would NEVER do something like this!! But... if that's what you've accepted, then I guess you leave me no choice."

Not hesitating for a second, Riiko reached for her Magic Bracer and turned the dial to the music note.

"Ah, so I see you have learned a few things since the last we met."

_"It's my feelings and my choice!! Magic Dimension, open!!"_

Riiko slammed down the control dial, transforming in a flash.

_"The shy sweetie from the Magic Dimension, Riiko-chi!!"_

"Julie-chan, you'd better find somewhere safe," Riiko stated to her feline friend. "This could get rough."

Julie didn't need to be told twice, as the young kitty scampered away from the action.

"This is where it ends, Cat's Cradle Murderer," Riiko proclaimed. "I'm bringing you down."

Satsujin grinned. "We'll see who'll be bringing who down."

That said, Satsujin unsheathed a sword.

"Not this time, buddy!! _As proof of the most beautiful feeling known, take this!! Ojamajo Psychic Shock!!_"

Riiko raised her hands and concentrated, sending a psychic jolt through Satsujin's head, causing him to fall to the floor in agony.

"Now do you see you're trapped, buddy?" Riiko exclaimed. "If you just give up now, I may go easy on you."

"NEVER!!" Satsujin roared, raising his sword and charging for Riiko.

However, a well-timed bullet shot into the scene and interrupted Satsujin's attack.

"This is the Misora Police Department!! Come on out of there with your hands up!!" one of the officers outside the building exclaimed.

Deciding to play it safe, Riiko snapped her fingers, and within seconds, she was back in her nightgown.

Just then, officers from the Misora Police Department came streaming into the room.

"You'll never take me alive, you damned coppers!!" Satsujin exclaimed, holding up a button. "ANY of you take even one more step and I'll blow this whole damn house to oblivion. That INCLUDES all of the animals I've imprisoned."

The officers were stunned. That was an ultimatum they couldn't get around.

"Good to see you're complying," Satsujin stated with a wicked grin on his face. "Now, say goodbye to all of your precious pets!!"

Satsujin's finger reached for the button... and then, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and then he sank to the floor, out like a light. The button he was carrying fell safely away.

One of the senior officers noticed that Riiko was behind Satsujin, having delivered a vicious backhand to his neck.

"Take him away, boys," Riiko proclaimed.

Once Satsujin had been taken into custody and all the animals freed to return to their owners, Riiko decided to ask the question that had been bugging her ever since the police had arrived.

"Um, excuse me?" Riiko asked. "How'd you guys find us here?"

"One of your friends tipped us off to your location, Miss Izawa," one of the officers responded. Almost as if on cue, Nick rushed in, and you could see the worry on his face.

"Riiko-chan, what happened here?" Nick wondered. "I called you almost ten times, but you didn't answer!!"

"One of the cats came to my house and helped me track down that nutjob they just arrested..." Riiko explained. "The Cat's Cradle Murderer has finally been brought to justice."

Nick smiled, then pulled Riiko into a tight embrace. "I'm proud of you, Riiko-chan, you know that?"

"Aww..." Riiko returned the embrace. "It's no problem, Nick. I'm just doing what I have to do."

It was then that Nick noticed that a cat was rubbing on Riiko's leg. "Looks like you made a friend."

"Julie-chan's the one who led me to the freak's base. I was thinking of taking her home with me," Riiko answered, picking up her new companion.

"Speaking of home, I'd better take you back before your parents realize that you're gone," Nick stated, letting his arms rest around Riiko as they walked out of the house.

All in all, Riiko was feeling quite proud of herself. She'd gotten a new feline friend and had helped to take down one of Misora's most notorious murderers.

All in a day's work, so it seems...

(Footage: We see the stars of the night as the song begins. We then pan over to Momoko's house.)

_Mijikai yoru ni mayoi konde meiru  
__(Another short night lost in your email...)_

(Footage: Momoko, who's dressed in her pajamas, looks a little depressed as we pan across her. Her cell phone appears to be beeping.)

_Heya to kodoku de mazu mabushii game  
__(Alone in your room with nothing but the screen's glare...)_

(Footage: Wondering who'd be calling her so late, Momoko picks up her cell phone and opens it.)

_onaji toki onaji kimochi no ureshi setsunasa  
__(Feeling happy and hurt at the same time...)_

(Footage: Pan across Momoko from a little further away as she presses a few buttons on her phone. She appears to be smiling now.)

_ima kono kyou ni jikan sai mo tobi koete  
__(This goes on all night... "today" is long gone.)_

(Footage: Close up of Momoko, who's definitely smiling. She picks up her shoes and heads out.)

_nakiwarai suki kimi no kokoro wa  
__ima donna e no fudoui no shiteruno?  
__(Smiling on the outside, crying on the inside...  
__Do you even know what silly thing you're arguing about?)_

(Footage: We can now see Momoko, who's in her normal clothes, walking down the dark city streets, her hands behind her back. She appears to be searching for someone.)

_nakiwarai suki egao wo hajikeru futari wa  
__taiyou mitai kirakira na orange  
__(Smiling on the outside, crying on the inside, when they grin at each other,  
__They're oranges that glow like the sun.)_

(Footage: Momoko stops by a carnival, where memories flash by the screen of her and Nick playing at that very carnival. She sighs in happiness before continuing on her trip.)

_ima kimi ga egaitai yume no ue  
__(So many pictures of your dreams that you wish to display...)_

(Footage: Still shot of Momoko performing an Ojamajo Rainbow Spear.)

_soko wa hateshi naku kioku mayoisou DAYS  
(We could get lost in the endless memories of those days...)_

(Footage: Still shot of Momoko performing an Ojamajo Aura Star.)

_kimi ga inai donna kitashisou na  
__watashi mo kono days hanashitaku nakutte...  
__(I told you, if you're not with me,  
__I won't say a word about them.)_

(Footage: Still shot of Momoko performing the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, though we can't see Nick.)

_nakiwarai suki futari no mirai wa  
(Smiling on the outside, crying on the inside, the future comes along.)_

(Footage: Momoko is now walking through downtown, the city lights giving everything a luminescence about it.)

_nee donna e no fudoui no minoru ka na?  
__(Will it bring arguments or compromise?)_

(Footage: Momoko trips on a crack in the sidewalk and takes a rather nasty spill to the ground.)

_nakiwarai suki majime wo saki ittemo  
__(Smiling on the outside, crying on the inside, looking serious and moving on...)_

(Footage: Momoko winces in pain, only for her wound to be covered in a bright light and suddenly healed. She turns around, and notices a hand offering to help her up.)

_negau no wa amazuppai orange  
__(I want another bite of this bittersweet orange.)_

(Footage: We pan up to Nick, who is smiling down at his girlfriend. Momoko's smile immediately brightens, and she takes Nick's hand into her own as the song ends.)


End file.
